Schneekens and Branweggs
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Remnant had always been war-torn and desolate, with the Kingdoms being rare oasis's in the dark. Raven stood, a lone survivor, among the carnage of what used to be a mountain. A small cheep sounded from her right, and she looked down at her brother's granddaughter. The last of a breed that decimated the entire planet. This is their story.
1. Prologue

_Darkness. Destruction. Silence._

 _This is what the World of Remnant has been reduced to. This is my home now… My burden. My painful reminder of what I helped to cause. This once blossoming world of warriors, magic and life all gone and now… Now there's nothing. Nothing but me, this ruined wasteland and the memories of the war. A war far more destructive than even that of the Great War. This wasn't between kingdoms or petty grudges… No. It was merely a battle for supremacy, the world versus her. Remnant against Weiss Schnee and her children._

 _Remnant lost._

 _And now here I am, alone and doing my best to survive in this godforsaken aftermath. Survie… Ha. It's all I've ever done. But now without my tribe, without my brother, without anyone, what would people say about Raven Branwen now? A woman who did nothing but aid the death of civilisation only to run away when things turned nasty. Well let's just say I don't give a damn. They know nothing about what happened, they weren't there. If they saw the things I did they would have done the same. Humanity was doomed the moment Schnee began the production of these creatures, I couldn't stop it. No one could. All we could do was hope they were merciful and guess how that turned out?_

 _Now there's nothing._

 _Or so I thought._

"Reh… Ah…"

 _Impossible! I thought they had all been destroyed! That sound… No, there was no mistaking it. It was a newborn. It couldn't be anything else yet… How!? Where did it come from? Where was it… If there was even a chance one had survived the purge then it had to be destroyed! Unless it was one of the others… I have to find it._

"Little one? Where are you? I'm here."

 _I call out in desperate hopes that it responds, needing nourishment and care like they always did. Like they did back then before all of it spiraled out of control. Yet I'm only greeted by silence. No, this can't be it! It has to be alive!_

"Please, call to me! I want to help you!"

 _Please… Say something, little one._

"Reeeh…"

 _Yes! Over there, by that dead tree! After all of this hiding, all of the aimless walking, I had almost forgotten what it was like to run but by god I had to get to her. She was alone and needed someone to care for her, a mirror image of myself in this scenario._

 _And there she is…_

 _At the base of that old, rotting husk of a tree were scattered little pieces of eggshell which seemed to have been buried beneath the stump, followed by a trail in the black grass which all lead to her. I could almost cry at the sight… There she was, a newborn, squealing Weissling. She had clearly just emerged from her egg due to the lack of clothing yet looked as healthy as ever despite the circumstances, one of the healthiest I had ever seen! She looked exactly like her teenage mother, barely the size of my forearm yet not baby-like in the slightest. An exact, miniature copy of the heiress. I needed to taked her in before the worst happened… She could quite possible be the last of her kind and I was all the stood between her and whatever dangers were out there now, whether it be survivors or Grimm, if there ever were any left. I heard those things had even gotten to Salem, though no proof of it whatsoever. I wouldn't doubt it._

 _I got down on to me knees, ignoring the dirt that stained my clothes and placed my hands out towards the little Schnee youngling, scooping her up with the most delicate of hands and holding her close to my chest. Oh how fraile and warm she was, shaking and screeching out more as I picked her up. She was terrified and afraid of the world she had been born into yet by some miracle, she knew who I was. They all did…_

 _With my brother being a key factor in their creation, the Weisslings reacted positively to both Schnee and Branwen blood. In my case, I was almost a second mother to them, someone to care for them and keep them safe as they grew into the hungry creatures humanity came to know. It filled me with pride in a way to see them grow into something so much stronger, yet it went too far all the same._

"Raah… Rah… Mmmm…"

"Ssshhh… It's alright. I've got you, sweetheart. You're safe."

 _She needed to know I was here for her, that I wouldn't let anything in the world happen to this one little survivor. The egg was so far from the nest… She must have been one of them. The second generation, ones not made from Schnee herself. This was perfect. If she survives this… We could bring her back._

 _For now however, this one needs sustenance from me. I'm the only one who can provide for her. Keeping her close to my heaving chest, I pull the opening of my shallow cut dress to the side which in turn allows my left breast to fall out into the open air. As expected, instinct kicked in for the little Schnee and as the tiny naked girl wriggled around some more, her small lips found my nipple and immediately latched on with eager intent and hunger. I could feel the suckling followed by the milk dripping out into her mouth, a much needed relief for both of us. She could feed and I could feel like this again… God I missed this. The feeling of caring for them, feeding them, being needed by them. It was pure bliss._

 _But now wasn't the time for relaxation. I need to get her back to my camp._

 _With the Weissling falling silent and suckling on my teet for dear life, I stand and quickly back track from whence I came, heading for familiar ground._

"You're going to make it, little one. I promise."

 _ **A short walk later…**_

 _With the tribe disbanded and mostly dead, I, their leader, was the last one remaining and had left the old camp behind. Now, I lived in my own neck of the woods, a small camp for one with only the essentials. A tent, a campfire and a lake near by for washing myself. It may be a post apocalyptic wasteland but I'm not going to reduce myself to being a filthy animal._

 _With the Weissling nestled close and suckling on my breast, I walked into the secure area and immediately entered my tent, sealing the entrance behind me. Nothing can get in and until I say so, nothing can get out. I sat down on the worn, far from comfortable mat in this miserable shelter and stared down at the feeding youngling in my arms. Even with everything going on it had managed to find peace with me and heck, even brought a smile to my face. Even before this… I can't even remember the last time I smiled. I gently stroked her warm cheek with my finger and let out a long, somewhat relieved sigh as I continued to watch.  
_ "I can't believe you made it… Your mother must have hidden you well, hm?"

 _There was no response of course, yet that didn't stop me from conversion. Even if the other person wasn't responsive or very intelligent for the time being, it was nice to get these pent up words out._

"I'm going to take care of you, do you understand? You're going to grow big and strong. And with this…"  
 _I looked over to my satchel in the back corner of the tent, a hopeful expression forming on my face before it turned back to the Weissling. I knew the item in there would be able to bring her back. It had to. It was all that remained of her… The tiara.  
_ "We're going to get your mother back."

 _Now how did all of this begin? How did Raven Branwen, feared tribe leader, help cause the destruction of Remnant and start nursing a miniature Weiss Schnee? Well you can thank the girl herself and my brother, Qrow Branwen, for that. There were others involved such as myself, yet those two were the start. It should have never happened. I advised against it the moment I found out, the combination of Branwen and Schnee genes with the eggs, yet they didn't listen. The result brought destruction and chaos to the world, ruining lives and causing anarchy. Yet now we're here… So I suppose I might as well tell you the story, little one._

 _This is how it happened._


	2. Conception

_I suppose I should start where it all began, little one. While I didn't see these events with my own eyes, it is what I can summarize happened between my brother and the heiress of the Schnee Dust company. I come into the story later but for now, let's focus on these two._

 _This is how the first Weissling was conceived._

 _ **Six months earlier at Beacon Academy…**_

 _Qrow Branwen always took great care of his nieces, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY, keeping a close eye on them while he was around the school and often checking up on them. My brother was always soft like that, a rugged and drunken exterior yet a surprisingly open heart. That first day was like any other with him flying through the sky in his feathered form on his way to see the girls._

 _He told be about them whenever we met, though I didn't care for it much. My daughter was no priority to me. Even if she did become involved later on, I had no intention of making it a bonding experience. We were doing what needed to be done._

 _Qrow easily made his way to the open window of RWBY's dorm room and looked around for his nieces as they typically made arrangements for times and dates. He had walked in plenty of times to be met with them greeting him excitedly, young Rose especially when it came to him. Yet… Today was different. There was no sign of Ruby or Yang, or even the dark haired faunus girl. As my brother entered the room he was only greeted with one strange, rather disturbing sight._

 _Weiss Schnee._

"Hey Kiddos, I'm he- WHAT THE HELL!?"

 _Qrow came to a startling halt in the middle of the bedroom as he looked across to his right at a bottom bunk bed. In it was the Heiress herself, Weiss Schnee, laying on her sheets completely naked with her legs spread wide open and a small basin beneath her gaping vagina. The sweat was dripping off of her body, making her snow white skin glisten under the room's light above. She was clearly in a rather pained state with cries and groans emitting from her while her body convulsed and arched every so often._

 _Her eyes immediately snapped open as Qrow made his presence known and she tried her best to hide her shame, yet to no avail as she let out another pained gasp and halted in her current position._

"Mr Branwen!? What are you doing he- Aaaaaah!"  
 _Weiss screamed out as she felt something beginning to push along inside of her body. What was it? What was causing her all of this pain? She knew all too well what it was and so would Qrow very soon, the object itself soon making an appearance._

 _As Weiss' body spasmed in pain some more, all the while Qrow watched on in horror, a smooth, white base could be seen emerging from the stretching hole that was the heiress' vagina. It was rather shiny having just been inside her but as it was pushed out into the open some more, it could be clearly made out as an egg._

 _Yes, Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust company and Huntress in training, was laying an egg._

 _Needless to say Qrow was rather shocked at this new discovery, but not for the reasons you'd think. Let me give you a little bit of backstory… The Branwens had always been able to lay eggs. Yes we have that strange quirk too. Male or female, we would all typically lay one egg per day which would remain rather useless outside of meals when left on it's own. It even happens to me to this day, though don't go spreading that around, little one. It would only create a child when fertilized by the opposite gender and you can bet I certainly wasn't doing that with my brother. It was thought only to be a Branwen trait for the longest time. That is… Until we discovered it happened to the Schnees as well._

 _Weiss continued to push and strain her muscles with every ounce of her strength until finally the curved, smooth egg fell from the entrance it came from and landed into the basin with a loud clunk, leaving Weiss' vagina gaping and trying to close itself while the girl herself lay panting and staring directly at Qrow with a look of fear and pain all over her face. I can't blame her, I would be mortified too if he walked in on me like that, which… May or may not have actually happened. I'll spare you details on that story for now._

 _Qrow stared at the aftermath for a good few seconds and tried to process what had just happened. A Schnee… Just laid an egg like a Branwen? This was unheard of, amazing, horrifying! So many words to describe it yet the older, more concerned Qrow carefully took a step forward towards the bed, giving a worried expression to the naked girl before him._

"Uh… Kid? Weiss, you alright there? Yeesh… That's a big one."

 _Finally able to catch her breath and give a response, Weiss remained in her current position due to the pain in her body yet turned her head away in shame. She couldn't even look at my brother.  
_ "It is nothing… I've made bigger. Why didn't you knock!? Didn't Yang or Ruby tell you about the change of plan!?"

"Uuuuh… Nope."  
 _Qrow had no recollection of any notice from either of his nieces that the time for meeting had changed. Did they forget? Did they want this to happen? Those girls… They've caused quite the predicament here._

"Oh those dolts! We agreed I was going to do this today! Ugh… This is so embarrassing!"

 _Weiss' face was red as a tomato from both embarrassment and the painful procedure she just went through. Ruby's Uncle was currently watching her naked on the bed and she still had to get rid of the egg. How could this day get any worse!?_

 _It seemed as though Weiss was well aware of her ability to lay eggs and had even informed her teammates. Qrow had never let this on to his nieces so that level of trust was clearly there between these girls… How long had they known? Regardless, the least he could do was comfort the heiress in this embarrassing time, he was the one who barged in after all._

"Uh, look, kid… If it helps, that stuff happens to me too. Happens to all Branwens. I'm guessing it happens to Schnees too?"

"Well… I… Yes! How did you…? We're not the only ones?"

 _Any embarrassment that was previously on Weiss' mind had disappeared the moment Qrow began to talk. All her life she had been warned to keep this aspect of her life a secret from anyone but her family, yet now… There was an entire new family who could do this?_

"Yeeeep, we lay them daily. Just some crappy eggs until they get fertilized, that's when the babies happen. Can't have that right now, hehe."

 _Qrow chuckled despite this being a very bad times for laughs. Always like my brother, choosing his moments to do all the wrong things._

"Wow… That's exactly how it works for us. I've only been doing this for a couple of years now but… Does it hurt less the longer you do it?"

"Mhm, like spitting out a ping pong ball eventually. You get used to it, trust me."

 _Qrow couldn't help but smile upon seeing Weiss go from upset and embarrassed to curious and hopeful in a matter of seconds, all thanks to him. In the moment, he reached down between the girl's legs and picked up the still wet egg for inspection, tilting it and getting a good look. So smooth and large… Very different to Branwen eggs yet at the same time, all too similar. Heh, imagine if there was some kind of combination, a Schnee and Barnwen egg. Wait…_

 _I'm going to be honest with you, little one. This is where the story takes a rather sharp turn. From this point onwards, things will become rather graphic and sometimes disturbing for your young little mind. I'm warning you before I continue so cover your ears if you wish to avoid it. Now… Here is where my brother got his bright idea. I'm not entirely sure why Weiss agreed to it in the first place but let me tell you about what happened._

 _Weiss watched as the older teacher and uncle of her leader inspected the egg she had just freshly ejected from her body, smiling a little with a blush on her cheeks. Was it really that impressive? This was one of her weaker eggs…_

"It's not _that_ good, is it Mr Branwen?"

"Heh, no need for that crap. Call me Qrow, kid."

 _Qrow just scoffed at both Weiss' formalities and her underselling of herself. This egg was nothing like Qrow had ever seen before. The size, the perfect shape, the clean whiteness of it… It was certainly a Schnee egg, that's for certain._

"You gotta give yourself more credit, Weiss. This things one of the best damn eggs I've seen come out of a person! And… Well I've got an idea."

"Oh? W-What's that?"

 _An idea? What idea could Qrow possibly get from inspecting her egg? Well, Weiss was about to find out whether it be for better or worse…_

"Well… The Branwens make eggs and apparently the Schnees do too. We've stuck to our own ways over generations but… There's never been a documented case of cross egg breeding, at least not in recent times. How would you like to be part of the first?"

 _Qrow asked with the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to the naked Weiss while twirling the egg in his hand._

"What!?"

 _Now of all the possible ideas Qrow could come out with, the young girl never expected anything like that. Honestly I'm still shocked he came up with it too and I grew up with the man for crying out loud! Weiss looked at Qrow with a shocked, rather confused expression on her face as she tried to think of an appropriate response._

"Mr Bra- I mean, Qrow! How is that allowed!? We can't… I mean… We don't even know what the result would be!"

"It's allowed because we're both two consenting adults, Weiss. This'll make history, I'm telling you. Besides, it's not like we're gonna do it more than once."

 _Oh how those words would come back to haunt him later. Not only would Qrow go on to do this many, many times with Weiss but it is also the decision that would change the course of humanity's history forever. Dammit, Qrow…_

"I…"

 _Weiss didn't know what to say with this logic in mind. There may not be any other chance to test this out and she was in her prime for creating this child. Qrow was a trusted teacher so she knew she would be in safe hands… One time couldn't hurt. Moving the basin away from herself and to the side, Weiss continued to lay back with her legs spread while she allowed her head to rest back on the pillows behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed slowly, giving a small smile to Qrow._

"I accept. Please fertilise the future egg, Qrow."

"Now that's what I like to hear, kiddo."

 _The older Branwen gave a grin as he began to undo his belt with one hand, the other grabbing the flask from his side and taking a swig before placing it down on the bedside table. Typical drunk._

 _Without a moment's hesitation the pants and any form of underwear were down and off, allowing his already erect penis to spring out and stay up, ready to fulfil its biological purpose._

 _Honestly describing this to you is rather disgusting and making me want to kill myself right now, little one, but it's all for your benefit so you better be listening or so help me…_

 _With his cock out and one goal in sight, Qrow crawled across the bed towards the heiress, his body closing in between her legs as he walked on his hands and knees over the sheets. With him being much taller than the student, Qrow was quickly on top of her with his head just over the girl's and his waist pressed against her's._

 _This was it, the start of a brand new race, a new kind of terror, was about to be conceived. This was the act which would room Remnant._

 _My brother moved his hand down to position his tip right against Weiss' entrance, which was still gaping from the egg laying, before he got straight to work and thrust right into her. This wasn't a romantic affair or special occasion, it was a job and his duty to help the world learn of these genetics. What a fool… I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was by Ozpin's orders. My brother always was his lapdog._

 _Needless to say Weiss let out a low, long moan of bliss as Qrow entered her, the length of his cock pushing into her still sensitive cunt and touching all of the areas she needed him to. For Weiss she felt very much the same about this as Qrow, though she found a lot more pleasure in it. At this point the heiress had never actually had sex with another man before, but she felt that this first time was probably the best she could get._

 _Ugh, I'm gonna be sick…_

"Nng… That egg really did a number on you downstairs, huh?"

 _Qrow asked as he began to pull out of Weiss only to slam back in again, getting into a rather steady and consistent rhythm. He was obviously referring to how loose she felt downstairs which was due to the egg._

"Mmmph… Uh… O-Oh Shut up…"

 _Weiss mumbled out in response between moans while her body was rocked and fucked by Qrow. Her legs wrapped around his waist ever so slightly to pull him in more, ready for when he would inevitably ejaculate inside of her. She wanted to make sure she got all of it._

 _Qrow merely smirked like the cocky bastard always did, choosing now just to focus on cumming inside of the student rather than making witty banter. He was getting close but this would require more effort._

 _This went on for a good few minutes and I'll spare you the rest of the details, Little one. It was mostly more thrusting, grunting and moaning as how sex usually went between a man and a woman. I'll skip to the end of it because quite honestly I'm starting to rethink ever knowing my brother at this point. So on it went…_

 _With one last thrust into the heiress, Qrow let out a grunt and slammed his hips against hers, keeping it there as he felt his cock twitch and let loose a load of hot semen inside of her. That was it. All of this sperm would travel through Weiss and fertilise whatever egg it could find, ensuring the one that would be laid tomorrow would contain life. This was how the breeding cycle began._

"Ngah… Phew… Hehe… Man, that was something, huh Ice Queen?"

 _Weiss was just laying there on the bed in a mess of pants and sweat, still naked while her legs dropped on to the sheets below. She had managed to achieve an orgasm throughout this session despite her previous pain and gave a weak smile up to Qrow, showing she very much enjoyed herself._

"It was very satisfactory. Now we wait for tomorrow, correct?"

"That's right."

 _Qrow responded with a nod as he finally pulled out of the Schnee Heiress and stood up on solid ground again. He wiped his dick off with a tissue and quickly trashed it before beginning to slip his pants back on._

"Be sure not to tell your teammates about this either, got it? Think of it as our little secret. Sound good?"

 _Weiss gave a nod to confirm this while she laid out limp and flat on the bed, her body hot and in the middle of the breeding process._

"I understand."

 _Those idiots. How would they think this would be a secret for long? There was going to be new life the next day! Ugh, it's like not a single person thought this through._

 _Qrow took another swig of his flask before tucking it away. He was now fully dressed and stood up straight to stretch his arms, needing a rest after all that work._

"Tell Ruby and Yang I was looking for them. I'll catch you later, Weiss."

 _And with that, the teacher seemed to jump straight out of the window rather than leave through the door like a normal person. Out of Weiss' view he was fine, now a bird once more and flying off to his own place for some relaxation time. Trust me, this time will be short lived._

 _And so Weiss lay there, her eyes closing as she too needed some rest. A hand gently lay on her stomach and a smile formed on her face, thinking she knew what was going to happen. Oh she had no idea._

 _ **24 Hours later…**_

 _This was the fateful day. The day where the first one was born. I'll tell you, little one… It was both beautiful and terrifyingly foreshadowing._

 _After another long and painful egg laying process very similar to the day before, Weiss sat up and cradled the large egg in her lap while she was still very much naked. The girl prefered to be nude during these things. Perhaps it felt more natural? We'll never know._

"Come on… You can do it. Come to mommy~"  
 _Weiss encouraged the egg to hatch slowly but surely, giving it gentle rubs with her palms all while the egg itself began to shake and twitch slightly._

 _The large, white thing rattled around in its mother's lap and hands, preparing any second now to hatch. These eggs didn't need to be incubated or kept warm for a length of time, they were practically ready as soon as they were ejected. It was now just a case of the youngling inside emerging, breaking out of its case and breathing new life… And that's just what it did._

 _The cracks began to form on the white eggshell followed by bits and pieces falling on to the bedsheets. After more shaking and breaking, the child inside could finally be seen._

 _It poked it's little head out, covered in long, white hair with pale skin and a tired look. It was a tiny version of Weiss, an exact copy of the heiress only on a much smaller scale. The Weissling let out a high pitched, tired yawn and began to slowly open its eyes, taking a look at the world around it._

 _Weiss was crying now. How could she not? Her first fertilized egg and it was a beautiful mini version of herself.. She reached down and gave its tiny head a gentle stroke, humming softly and speaking to her new child._

"Hey there… Happy birthday, baby."

 _I'd be lying if I said this moment wasn't touching. The Weissling was indeed adorable and Weiss' genuine affection, while short lived, was very moving. Very different compared to what she became…_

 _The little Weissling poked its head out of the egg some more, nuzzling against its mother's finger before letting out a quiet, hungry chirp. It needed feeding._

"Reeeeeh…"

 _Now I know what you're thinking; How could something so small and cute be so destructive and cause the apocalypse? Well, this was just a single newborn. You've not seen them when they're older. Or when there are more… So many more. That will be our next part of the story, little one. When Weiss decided she wanted more._


End file.
